Laundry Service (italiano)
by EdyFerrone
Summary: Mentre Sebastian frequenta la Dalton, il suo gemello, Scott ha sviluppato in Francia una preferenza per le scuole pubbliche. Lì, al McKinley di Lima, ha incontrato un certo Kurt che sembra aver attirato le sue attenzioni. In un certo modo però, sembra aver attirato anche quelle di Sebastian, e le cose si complicano quando Scott invita Kurt a cena in casa Smythe. (Smythe twins)


**Ship**: Kurt/Sebastian, Kurt/Scott, Scott/Sebastian, Sebastian/Kurt/Scott (Scurtbastian)

**Rating**: NC-17/M

**Summary**: Mentre Sebastian frequenta la Dalton, il suo gemello, Scott ha sviluppato in Francia una preferenza per le scuole pubbliche. Lì, al McKinley di Lima, ha incontrato un certo Kurt Hummel che sembra aver attirato le sue attenzioni. In un certo modo però, tra una battuta acida e l'altra, sembra aver attirato anche quelle di Sebastian, e le cose si complicano quando Scott invita Kurt a cena in casa Smythe.

**Capitoli**: 8 Parti.

**Author's Notes:** Questa fan fiction è scritta su di un prompt di strifylover - le ho mandato la parte il giorno del suo compleanno, e ora che l'ho riletta un po' posso anche postarla ^^.

In realtà, la trama iniziale prevedeva soltanto gli scenari delle ultime parti, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato più interessante creare un background che mi permettesse di studiare con cura le interazioni tra i personaggi. Vi pregherei di prestare attenzione agli avvertimenti.

Se ci fosse qualcosa che vi disturba _non leggete assolutamente_ ciò che c'è scritto in questa fan fiction. Potrebbe essere molto pesante in alcuni aspetti e soprattutto poco morale. Statene alla larga se non vi vanno queste cose, per favore. - xoxo

**Avvertimenti**: incesto, threesome, relazione a tre.

* * *

**Parte 1**

Sebastian è sempre stato lo Smythe che ha tutto.

È stato capitano della squadra di lacrosse alla Dalton, leader degli Usignoli; ha sempre avuto qualcuno con cui andare a letto, eppure in questo momento – in _questo periodo_ più che altro – è fottutamente geloso di suo fratello. Non ha mai avuto nulla da invidiargli, e ora sta impazzendo.

C'è questo ragazzo, beh, crea a Sebastian un po' di problemi.

È sempre stato più che lieto di andare alla Dalton, a differenza di quel nerd sfigato di Scott che, tornato dalla Francia, ha pensato bene di proclamare quanto l'Europa gli avesse insegnato a prediligere le scuole pubbliche. Fin quando non è arrivato quel giorno.

Il Lima Bean è sempre stato un punto di ritrovo per gli alunni della Dalton, per qualche ragione a lui ignota; insomma, il viaggio da Westerville a Lima non vale proprio il tempo di un caffè.

Sa che suo fratello è probabilmente qui, lo sa perché ha fatto amicizia con alcuni stupidi tizi del glee club (e non sono rockstar come gli Usignoli, sono soltanto un gruppetto di sfigati), quindi sono sempre inchiodati in questo stupido locale a perdere tempo – non che Sebastian non stia facendo lo stesso, ma lui è così figo che non è un problema che perda tempo, insomma, lo fa con classe.

Tuttavia, quando lo vede seduto al tavolo, solleva un sopracciglio.

Sembra allegro, più di quanto non sia a casa, si sistema continuamente gli occhiali fino alla punta del naso e ride e scherza con il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui.

Se Sebastian non conoscesse suo fratello e sapesse che non è gay (o, almeno, che non gli è piaciuto nessun ragazzo fino a questo momento) penserebbe che stia flirtando: può vederlo che ridacchia e forse arrossisce, che guarda l'altro ragazzo con occhi incantati, e la visione fa contrarre lo stomaco di Sebastian per il disgusto; odia gli smielati, e odia su fratello: figurarsi le due cose insieme.

Cammina verso il loro tavolo quindi, con il caffè tra le mani e allora può vedere l'altro ragazzo da vicino: è vestito in modo buffo, e sembra gridare _gaygaygay_ da ogni poro della sua pelle. Anzi, sembra il tipo di persona che ci tiene ad avere una pelle perfetta, quindi forse la definizione non è appropriata. Sebastian non è certo del fatto che abbia dei pori, e se li ha, li nasconde piuttosto bene.

Sebastian non si fa problemi a spostare la sedia e sedersi al loro tavolo, attirando lo sguardo di entrambi su di sé.

Scott sembra essere immediatamente infastidito e fa ruotare gli occhi, come se non possa neanche credere che Sebastian abbia deciso di torturarlo anche quando si sta divertendo. A Sebastian un po' piace il modo in cui riesce a far sparire il suo sorriso soltantò con la propria presenza.

L'altro ragazzo invece, lo sta guardando incredulo, con un'espressione di sorpresa. Sebastian non può biasimarlo perché, conoscendo Scott, probabilmente non gli avrà neanche parlato di lui. Insomma, perché dire a qualcuno che hai un fratello gemello più figo di te?

Ad ogni modo, questo ragazzo di cui non conosce il nome, ma distingue l'abbigliamento femminile (okay, forse non femminile, ma di certo non il massimo della virilità) lo sta fissando con i suoi occhioni azzurri spalancati, guardando poi Scott e ancora lui, come se non riesca a capire come possa essere reale.

C'è un silenzio inquietante ora al tavolo del Lima Bean e Sebastian sogghigna, fiero di averlo causato.

Spezzarlo sarà la prossima mossa.

"Non ho resistito." Dice con un ghigno, voltandosi verso Scott come se gli stia comunicando con gli occhi che vuole soltanto disturbarlo. "Insomma, mi sono trovato ad assistere a questa scenetta divertente. Mio fratello che flirta con un ragazzo." Il suo viso si rivolge a Kurt che scuote subito la testa, un po' imbarazzato.

"N-no!" Esclama, ridendo nervosamente – la sua risata è piacevole, pensa Sebastian. "Non stavamo flirtando, noi-"

"Oh, credimi, riconosco il flirt quando lo vedo." Sebastian lo guarda con aria di superiorità. "Soprattutto, questo è disgustoso flirt di basso livello, occhietti a cuoricino, risate nervose, sembrate presi da uno schifoso film romantico-"

"Kurt." Scott interrompe, guardando Kurt con uno sguardo che sembra chiedere silenziosamente scusa per la presenza del suo gemello. "Immagino tu stia capendo già da solo per quale ragione non sapessi di mio fratello."

Kurt sta per rispondere ma Sebastian fa ruotare gli occhi verso Scott.

"Oh, Scottie, dai, tesoro." Sussurra ironicamente, allungandosi per poggiare una mano sullo schienale della sedia di suo fratello. "Non vorrai davvero che _Kurt_ pensi che io sia una persona sgradevole." Gli fa notare il modo in cui si è già preoccupato di annotarsi il nome dell'altro.

"Lo sei, Sebastian." Anche Scott fa ruotare gli occhi e si sistema gli occhiali sul naso, poiché gli scivolano continuamente fino alla punta.

"Non sono io che sono sgradevole." Si difende Sebastian, facendo un cenno della testa verso il ragazzo seduto di fronte a lui. "È il tuo amico che è vestito da ragazza."

"Scusami?" Chiede subito Kurt e Scott si passa una mano sulla fronte, imbarazzato.

"Mi hai sentito, signorina." Sebastian lo guarda dritto negli occhi, sentendosi un po' come se lo stia sfidando. C'è una scintilla negli occhi di Kurt e gli piace parecchio. "Posso sentire il tuo profumo da gay da un miglio di distanza."

"Sebastian, smettila-"

"Spero che tu non mi stia dando della faccia da gay o qualcosa del genere," Kurt solleva le sopracciglia e lo guarda scettico, "perché sai, tu somigli vagamente a una di quelle manguste protagoniste dei documentari di National Geographic Channel."

Sebastian _sa_ di aver trovato qualcuno che gli risponda a tono, lo sa subito.

"Sono triste per te, immagino resterai vergine a vita." Mormora, mostrandogli un ghigno allegro e brillante. "Perché sei vergine, vero? Nessuno avrebbe avuto il coraggio e lo stomaco di …"

"_Sebastian_." Scott sembra più minaccioso ora, e allora Sebastian _sa_ anche che ha colpito nel centro.

"Le tue offese sono infantili." Kurt lo guarda negli occhi allo stesso modo. "Diamine, come fai ad avere un fratello del genere?" Si volta un po' verso Scott, incredulo.

"È un idiota." Risponde l'altro, facendo spallucce e spostando la sedia. "Andiamo via, Kurt."

"Oh, non andatevene." Sebastian mette un broncio ironico, facendo passare lo sguardo tra loro due. "Potremmo fare una cosa in famiglia e-oh, dimenticavo, Scott è perfino più vergine di te. Non capisco come sia possibile, insomma, è uguale a me che sono un mostro di sensualità e fascino."

"Sei disgustoso." Kurt sputa fuori, senza neanche preoccuparsi del fatto che Scott sia lì, e a Sebastian piace così tanto che sia così spigliato.

"Sono _attraente_." Corregge Sebastian e Scott ha davvero un'espressione sofferente in viso, ed è incredulo dinanzi alla sfacciataggine di Sebastian.

Allora lui pensa che sia un bellissimo trio e che vuole ripetere l'esperienza perché infastidire le persone è il suo hobby preferito. Dopo il sesso, chiaramente. Non può conciliare le due cose in questo caso comunque, perché Scott è suo fratello e Kurt _ew_.

"Kurt, andiamo via." Scott si allunga per poggiare le proprie dita sul braccio di Kurt, accanto a lui, e lo strattona un po'. "_Per favore_."

Kurt sembra tentennare per qualche secondo, come se non voglia dare a Sebastian la possibilità di averla vinta, di avere l'ultima battuta, quando si è sforzato così tanto di rendere evidente il fatto che si trattasse di uno scontro ad armi pari.

Quando Scott si alza però, facendogli un cenno della testa verso l'uscita, Kurt lo guarda e gli mostra una smorfia.

"L'unica ragione per la quale sei attraente è perché somigli a tuo fratello."

Sebastian ghigna divertito alla battuta ma Kurt sta continuando.

"E la ragione per la quale sei seduto qui è semplicemente che sai che per quanto vi assomigliate, lui avrà una vita felice perché è una persona migliore di te." Gli sta praticamente sputando addosso veleno. "Allora magari ti siedi qui pensando di poter rovinare la sua giornata e renderla penosa come la tua."

Sebastian sogghigna allora.

Pensa che sia una questione di superiorità non rispondergli perché, sul serio? Kurt potrà anche pensare che lui sia una persona orribile a pelle, ma neanche lui scherza. Potrà fare il santarello ma lo sta giudicando senza conoscerlo, _sta giudicando la sua vita_, e sicuramente lui non ha nulla da invidiare a Scott, non proprio.

Non gli ha mai invidiato nulla e non comincerà oggi.

Rimane in silenzio, guardando Kurt come se creda che il proprio sguardo di superiorità possa vale più di mille risposte. Il ragazzo che di fronte lo sta studiando, occhi che tracciano in contorni del viso di Sebastian, e questo è molto strano.

Sebastian si sente un po' teso sotto questo sguardo intenso, ma non lo dà a vedere chiaramente. Si sente come se questi due occhi azzurri che ha davanti siano capaci di guardare e scoprire ogni singola sfumatura di lui e non sarebbe affatto sorpreso nello scoprire che riescono a farlo davvero. Sono chiari, ma comunque profondi e, soprattutto, taglienti.

Niente a che vedere con lo sguardo dolce che sta rivolgendo a Scott un istante dopo.

Ed è questo che è strano.

Questo è il momento della sua vita in cui Sebastian è invidioso di suo fratello.

Sa che probabilmente è un pensiero stupido perché neanche conosce il ragazzo che ha davanti, ma il modo in cui sta guardando Scott è un modo in cui nessuno ha mai guardato Sebastian. Non è nulla che abbia a che vedere con l'_Amore_, chiaramente, ma è premuroso, un po' cotto magari, e Sebastian si sente come se improvvisamente voglia uccidere Scott e prendere il suo posto come un gemello malefico qualsiasi farebbe.

Cerca di spingere via quella sensazione ma Kurt è in piedi ora, lo guarda come se lo stesse giudicando e Sebastian può perfino sentire un po' di eccitazione all'idea di essere sottomesso in questo modo. È la sua natura passiva che viene fuori ogni tanto, ne è sicuro.

"Divertiti a stare in silenzio." Kurt aggiunge acido, quando diventa ormai ovvio che Sebastian non ha intenzione di rispondere.

Non si preoccupa neanche di sentire un'eventuale replica di Sebastian, semplicemente, passa alle spalle di Scott e si allontana dal tavolino, con le braccia incrociate al petto. La sua postura è così seria e decisa, sul serio, Sebastian non ha idea di come affrontare l'effetto che gli ha fatto.

Probabilmente è una cosa casuale, di certo non accadrà più.

"Perché devi rovinare sempre tutto?" Gli chiede Scott, sollevandosi gli occhiali per portarli tra i capelli e guardandolo con la disperazione negli occhi. "Mi stavo davvero divertendo con lui."

"Uno, non è divertente chiacchierare in una caffetteria; scopare nei bagni lo è." Precisa Sebastian, mostrandogli l'indice per contare. "Due, avresti potuto dirmi che sei gay." Dice, senza problemi e Scott spalanca gli occhi.

"Shhh." Gli fa, guardandosi intorno e poi lanciando uno sguardo di ghiaccio al suo gemello. "Davvero, Sebastian, mi stavo divertendo e non sono affari tuoi comunque."

"Oh, allora corri a prenderlo prima che scappi." Sebastian solleva le sopracciglia e lo prende in giro, incredulo quando nota che Scott lo sta prendendo sul serio.

"Esatto, farei meglio a inseguirlo e chiedergli scusa per quanto tu sia idiota." Gli dice, facendo spallucce e dando una pacca sulla spalla a suo fratello. "Smettila di fare lo stronzo, okay?"

La sua mano si allontana dalla spalla di Sebastian e lui sospira, sollevando per qualche secondo lo sguardo al soffitto e affondando nella sedia del Lima Bean.

Non considera davvero quell'ipotesi.

Comportarsi bene è da schifo e lo annoia.

"Tu sai che tutto questo non era assolutamente necessario, vero?" Kurt gli chiede con un sorriso, mentre fa ruotare il cono tra le proprie dita, sentendosi già leggero e sciolto da ogni tensione. Non è passata neanche mezz'ora da quello spiacevole incontro. "E poi è marzo, non è il mese migliore per il gelato."

"È sempre il mese perfetto per un gelato." Scott corregge e gli sorride, camminando accanto a lui lungo quel sentiero che si affaccia sul fiume. "E poi, era _decisamente_ necessario. Sebastian è un idiota, sul serio. Non so neanche come scusarmi."

"Non ce n'è bisogno." Risponde subito Kurt, allungando il collo per leccare la panna dal proprio cono e mandarla giù rapidamente. "Tuo fratello è un po' spiacevole, ma è tuo fratello, non te. Sarebbe lui a doversi scusare."

Scott ridacchia e abbassa un po' lo sguardo verso il legno. Sebastian è sempre così capace di imbarazzarlo che, _soltanto per una volta_, vorrebbe che si mettesse nei suoi panni. Beh, non deve pensare a Sebastian ora, è con Kurt, no? Ha un pomeriggio da passare con lui.

C'è un venticello che si muove tra le foglie e rende tutto fresco nonostante la primavera. C'è il sole ma non sembra davvero ancora giornata da gelato. A Scott non importa comunque, il gelato è la prima scusa che gli è venuta in mente per non fare andare via Kurt.

"Sebastian non si scuserebbe mai, ma non parliamone ora." Ridacchia, un po' nervosamente, avvicinando il proprio fianco a quello di Kurt mentre camminano. Sente il bisogno di stare vicino a lui, anche quando sono al McKinley.

Kurt è fenomenale, pieno di talenti, geniale, e lui si è innamorato di questi tratti di lui fin dal primo giorno. Non di lui, chiaramente, non è innamorato di Kurt. Ha soltanto una di quelle ammirazioni che si trasformano in cotte, una cosa del genere.

Vanno spesso a prendere il caffè, ridono, scherzano, e Kurt lo guarda, e- _no_, non è assolutamente innamorato di Kurt. Non gli è mai neanche piaciuto un ragazzo prima di lui.

"Sul serio, perfino parlare di lui mi rovina l'umore." Sospira Kurt, e poi si volta verso di lui. "Non … non è un problema, vero? Insomma, è tuo fratello, magari ti dispiace se ne parlo così-"

"No, no." Scott risponde subito, e gli indica un muretto per invitarlo a sedere. "È mio fratello e proprio perché lo conosco bene _so_ che merita tutte queste parole orribili." Ride e allora ride anche Kurt, evidentemente sollevato.

Si muovo insieme e quasi inciampano l'uno contro l'altro e Scott pensa che non potrebbe rendersi più ridicolo di così, sul serio. Alla fine riescono a sedersi sulla panchina. È tutto calmo intorno a loro, quindi Scott vuole che smettano di parlare di quell'incontro spiacevole e si godano soltanto il pomeriggio.

"Questo sole è piacevole." Commenta Kurt, incrociando le gambe e voltandosi verso di lui.

Scott prende un morso di fragola dal proprio gelato e lo guarda sorridendo, prima di premere le proprie labbra insieme. Il modo in cui gli occhi azzurri di Kurt risplendono alla luce del sole gli sta facendo provare qualcosa di nuovo e indescrivibile, qualcosa che non conosce e che forse non avrebbe esplorato senza Kurt. O, almeno, non lo avrebbe esplorato con un ragazzo.

Non che sia un problema, insomma, ha imparato ad accettare tranquillamente l'omosessualità perché convivi con Sebastian, che per altro non è neanche molto discreto con le sue stupide scappatelle.

"È … è bellissimo." Mormora, ma non è certo del fatto che si stia riferendo al sole. Kurt sembra più pallido ora che è illuminato, ma allo stesso tempo, la sua pelle è così perfettamente morbida e piena di difetti al sole, che Scott vuole soltanto baciarla.

_Baciare la sua pelle_.

"Soprattutto sulla superficie dell'acqua." Kurt gli fa un cenno con la testa verso il fiume e Scott si volta per guardare.

Le piccole scintille che illuminano l'acqua sono incantevoli, ma ha gli occhi di Kurt in testa ora e sarebbe difficile restare ipnotizzati da qualcos'altro, quindi si sta già voltando nuovamente verso di lui.

Resta un po' sorpreso quando realizza che anche Kurt sta guardando lui.

"Uhm …" Scott tenta di dire qualcosa, ma gli si blocca in gola perché i suoi occhi sono puntati in quelli di Kurt adesso e si sente come se stia guardando i gioielli più belli del mondo. "Sai, tutto questo è-uhm … è strano per me, io-"

"Shhh." Gli fa Kurt e ridacchia un po', probabilmente del suo imbarazzo. "Stiamo passeggiando e mangiando un gelato."

"Non stiamo più passeggiando." Corregge stupidamente Scott, ma in fondo non sa neanche più cosa stia dicendo a questo punto.

Kurt ridacchia e senza rendersene conto solleva troppo la mano. L'adorabile punta del suo naso viene improvvisamente ricoperta dalla panna e non sa neanche più che cosa pensare del modo in cui Kurt ne ride.

Diavolo, vuole solo allungare le mani, prendere il suo viso tra i propri palmi e baciarlo.

Non gli è mai accaduto con un ragazzo.

Probabilmente non gli è mai accaduto neanche con una ragazza di volerlo _così tanto_, di bramare un bacio al punto da star male.

"Io-tu hai-"

"Panna sul naso?" Chiede Kurt, sollevando le sopracciglia e Scott lo vede avvicinarsi un po', spostarsi lungo il muretto per raggiungerlo.

Il suo cuore sta cominciando a esplodere nel petto. Batte forte, _troppo _forte, mentre Kurt allunga una mano per portare il gelato al suo viso e Scott stringe inevitabilmente le dita intorno al proprio cono, teso e confuso. Deglutisce mentre osserva Kurt che fa scivolare il proprio gelato sul suo naso fino a lasciare lì una goccia di panna.

Si sta sciogliendo.

"Kurt …" Sussurra, e sta esplodendo dentro.

Kurt ride, cristallino e bellissimo.

"Ora siamo pari e non puoi ridere di me!" Esclama, facendo una smorfia subito dopo. "Se tu non stessi indossando questa Nike, probabilmente ti avrei già spiaccicato il gelato sul petto per vendetta." Dice, ma è scherzoso, allora anche Scott si permette di ridere, anche se la sua risata è nervosa.

"È …" Si blocca un attimo, prendendo un respiro, e il sorriso si trasforma in smorfia. "È di Sebastian."

Il silenzio cade un po' tra loro, ma Kurt lo sta guardando con aria curiosa piuttosto che infastidita. Per qualche motivo, Scott aveva dedotto che Kurt sarebbe stato disgustato soltanto a sentire il nome di suo fratello.

Invece, pian piano, il suo viso torna a illuminarsi.

"Beh, cosa ne farà della sua vita ora che gli hai portato via l'unica cosa decente che aveva probabilmente?" Chiede e per qualche secondo Scott si chiede se non dovrebbe difendere suo fratello.

Magari dovrebbe in generale, ma è Kurt a prenderlo in giro e sicuramente non lo sta facendo con cattiveria. Sta soltanto scherzando, come fa sempre.

Ad ogni modo, qualsiasi pensiero razionale nella sua testa si spegne quando Kurt si sporge verso di lui.

Passa due secondi di Inferno e Paradiso, due secondi di panico totale durante i quali pensa che Kurt stia per baciarlo. Il suo corpo è protesto verso di lui e le loro labbra sono così vicine che può quasi già sentire il suo sapore. Solleva un po' lo sguardo dal punto in cui stava fissando le labbra di Kurt e nota che lui sta facendo lo stesso con le sue.

'Sta per baciarmi in un luogo pubblico?' Pensa in panico. 'Non può farlo, non so neanche se sono gay.'

Kurt non delude le sue aspettative comunque (o forse sì?) perché, all'ultimo momento, sposta la bocca verso il suo naso e chiude la bocca intorno alla punta per pulirlo dalla panna.

Scott si trova di nuovo a ridacchiare nervoso, sentendo il suo stomaco fare le capriole.

"Oh, io-sì!" Esclama alla fine, ridendo e deglutendo insieme, voltandosi per qualche secondo verso il fiume, cercando di imporre al suo cuore di fermarsi perché non può reggere questo ritmo. "Certo, gli ho … gli ho portato via la sua felpa dell'Adidas-"

"Della Nike." Corregge Kurt e Scott si volta verso di lui, arrossendo e ridendo insieme.

"Della Nike, sì." Deglutisce ancora e poi i suoi occhi si puntano sul naso di Kurt.

Ha ancora la panna lì.

Scott sta cominciando a sentire la fragola che cola dal suo gelato fino alle dita, che si sta sciogliendo sotto il sole tiepido di primavera, ma non riesce a muoversi. E se debba fare lo stesso? Magari Kurt in questo momento sta aspettando che lui si allunghi e pulisca via la panna con la bocca.

Non crede di riuscire a farlo, quindi forse Kurt dovrà accontentarsi.

Solleva il braccio e, con la manica della felpa di Sebastian, pulisce un po' di quella panna, osservando il modo adorabile in cui Kurt arriccia il naso e chiude gli occhi, sorridente.

In questo momento, Scott non sa che è soltanto la prima delle cose che comincerà a includere lui, Kurt e Sebastian, quindi non fa molto caso alle questioni di proprietà o al fatto che la felpa di suo fratello abbia toccato questa bellissima pelle candida.

Kurt apre gli occhi e si fissano per qualche secondo.

"Sto bene con te." Sussurra alla fine e Scott sorride all'istante. "Mi piace passare il tempo con te, sei … sei divertente, simpatico e-"

"Ti va di andare al Luna Park?" Chiede Scott, prima che Kurt possa continuare.

Lo guarda per qualche secondo e Scott sta pregando con tutto se stesso che non rifiuti l'invito perché, sul serio, dopo questo pomeriggio fantastico, lo distruggerebbe scoprire di aver frainteso tutto.

Alla fine però, Kurt sta sorridendo, quindi immagina che sia okay.

"Sarà divertente." Risponde e lo strattona un po', con una mano sulla spalla (Scott sente una scossa al contatto). "Questo venerdì?" Chiede e lui annuisce immediatamente, senza neanche voler rischiare di posticipare.

"Questo venerdì." Conferma.

Quando lo vede, non riesce proprio a resistere.

C'è qualcosa nella sua mente che suggerisce che magari la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe lasciarlo in pace e ignorarlo, ma Sebastian sente una piccola contrazione allo stomaco che non può proprio ignorare.

Allora si avvicina con leggerezza, sedendosi di fronte a Kurt a quel tavolo del Lima Bean, senza neanche farsi troppi problemi.

Kurt solleva un po' lo sguardo dagli appunti che sta correggendo e lo guarda con le sopracciglia inarcate e una smorfia istintiva in viso.

"È per caso un incubo?" Chiede schietto mentre Sebastian ridacchia soddisfatto: è già riuscito a infastidirlo. Bene.

"Un bellissimo incubo." Risponde, incapace di trattenere il ghigno. "Cosa stai facendo, ora che mio fratello è bloccato a letto con l'influenza?"

Kurt lo sta guardando incredulo ora, lasciando cadere la penna sul quaderno aperto.

"Non lo è, dobbiamo andare al Luna Park stasera." Afferma, sollevando fieramente il mento. Dio, se a Sebastian piacciono i tipetti come lui. È insopportabile al punto da eccitarlo. "Il che, comunque, non è affar tuo, prima che tu possa chiedere qualsiasi cosa."

"Magari potremmo fare uno scambio tra gemelli, chissà." Risponde Sebastian, sollevando le sopracciglia e sogghignando. "Così non sapresti mai se stai baciando Scott o me."

"Lo saprei per il semplice fatto che probabilmente il tuo concetto di baciare è semplicemente spingere rozzamente una lingua in una bocca." Kurt risponde schietto, mostrandogli un sorriso falso e Sebastian sta già ridendo. "Non mi viene in mente nessun buon motivo per il quale una persona come Scott dovrebbe scambiare la propria vita con quella di un essere viscido come te."

"Beh, sai, sesso." Risponde Sebastian senza farsi troppi problemi. Kurt sposta un po' lo sguardo, a disagio. "Scott avrebbe proprio bisogno di farsi una bella scopata."

"E tu?" Chiede Kurt, tornando a guardarlo, ancora un po' rosso lungo gli zigomi. "Tu di cosa hai bisogno per scambiare la tua vita immorale e disgustosa con quella sana di tuo fratello?"

"Ho bisogno di te." Sussurra Sebastian, poggiando le braccia sul tavolo e sporgendosi per parlare a bassa voce, guardando dritto negli occhi di Kurt. "Ho bisogno di sentire il tuo-"

"Sebastian!" Kurt esclama, sbarrando gli occhi e guardandolo malissimo. "Fottiti." Abbassa di nuovo la voce. "Non ti permetterei _mai_ di toccarmi, probabilmente hai toccato centinaia di persone prima, sei … sei … pensavo-"

"Stai balbettando." Sebastian gli fa notare trionfante. Ama vedere che Kurt ha un minimo d'interesse in lui. Del resto, se è fisicamente attratto da Scott, deve essere per forza attratto anche da lui. "E arrossendo, adorabile. È strano che tu lasci che sia Scott a toccarti perché lui non saprebbe neanche come farlo."

"Sei noioso." Sputa fuori Kurt, tentando di tagliare la discussione prima che le cose peggiorino. Sebastian lo nota subito, ma sa anche che si sente ancora a disagio perché i suoi zigomi sembrano andare a fuoco. "Possibile che non esista altro argomento del quale parlare con te?"

"Vuoi conoscermi?" Domanda istintivamente Sebastian, curioso e divertito. "Però … non mi aspettavo che volessi un tradimento più profondo di una notte insieme. O _tante_ notti insieme."

"Come puoi pensare una cosa del genere?" Chiede Kurt, spalancando le palpebre. "Sei cattivo, Scott è tuo fratello e tu non dovresti neanche tentare di rubargli il ragazzo." Sebastian sta per rispondere che non gli importa molto del suo gemello, quando Kurt lo anticipa. "E comunque non sono _il suo ragazzo_," precisa, "non stiamo insieme, quindi non sarebbe neanche un tradimento."

"Sembri davvero confuso." Sebastian fa spallucce, sospirando e rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. "Insomma, mi sembra di capire che tu e Scott non sappiate neanche se avete una relazione. Strano. Forse ha paura perché sei un ragazzo ..." Insinua, con un po' di malizia.

Il suo piano funziona, perché immediatamente Kurt inarca le sopracciglia, guardandolo come se non abbia idea di cosa stia dicendo.

Sebastian non si sente in colpa comunque perché, una volta tanto, sta soltanto dicendo la verità. La sta tirando fuori per scopi personali, certo, per il semplice gusto di dimostrare a suo fratello che può prendergli quello che vuole, quando vuole, ma questo non lo rende neanche un po' meno vero, ad ogni modo.

"Beh, sai, tu sei il primo ragazzo." Gli fa, cominciando ad avere un tono più serio, così da evitare che Kurt pensi che lo stia dicendo di proposito. "Insomma, è sempre andato dietro a ragazzine dalla dubbia bellezza, e mi sorprende che abbia finalmente capito la superiorità del corpo maschile."

"Bugiardo." Risponde subito Kurt, confermando le sue teorie. Ha le sopracciglia inarcate e sembra _davvero_ incredulo (quindi è nella fase in cui dà a Sebastian del bugiardo così da non dover credere alla verità). "Tutto quello che esce dalla tua bocca è solo ed unicamente un'enorme bugia, perché mai dovrei crederti?"

Sebastian sorride un po' allora e fa spallucce, picchiettando un po' distrattamente le dita sulla superficie del tavolo.

"Beh, io non credo che sia un male." Gli dice, arricciando il labbro inferiore da finto innocente. "Meglio tardi che mai. Questo significa soltanto che non avrà idea di dove cominciare per toccarti."

Kurt fa una smorfia e spalanca le palpebre, ruotando gli occhi come se non abbia idea di come faccia Sebastian a tirare sempre fuori l'argomento anche quando stanno parlando di cose completamente differenti e magari anche più serie di una semplice e stupida chiacchierata sul sesso.

"Non m'importa, anche se fosse vero, impareremo insieme." Kurt lo guarda male e Sebastian ride. "Cosa c'è di così divertente?"

"Sei davvero adorabile, sul serio. Mi fai provare disgusto per la tua tenerezza." Schiocca le dita in aria per chiamare il cameriere, cercandolo con lo sguardo che attraversa il locale.

"Hey, non farlo!" Kurt lo corregge subito e Sebastian scatta a guardarlo di nuovo, con un sopracciglio sollevato e un'espressione confusa in viso.

"Cosa?"

"Schioccare le dita!" Kurt esclama convinto, facendo ruotare nervosamente la penna tra le dita. "È un mio gesto e tu non puoi farlo."

"Oh sul serio?" Chiede Sebastian, strabuzzando gli occhi. "Ricordami quanti anni hai, Kurt. Cinque?"

Kurt mette istintivamente un broncio del quale non è neanche molto conscio, probabilmente.

"Comunque, sai vero che trovo ridicolo il fatto che tu mi prenda in giro per vendicarti di qualcosa tra te e tuo fratello?" Risponde, sollevando le sopracciglia quando il pensiero gli illumina la mente. "E poi sarei io quello che ha cinque anni. Sul serio?"

Sebastian arriccia le labbra ironicamente, imitando l'espressione di Kurt di poco prima.

"Saresti proprio tu, signorina." Gli lancia un'occhiataccia e poi si volta verso il cameriere che si è appena avvicinato al loro tavolo. "Potrebbe portare un cappuccino per me e un frappé o qualcosa di eccessivamente gay per il ragazzo – se così lo si può definire – seduto accanto a me?"

Il ragazzo sembra perplesso, ma annota le ordinazioni senza fare commenti, mentre un sorriso soddisfatto tinge le labbra di Sebastian. Non appena il cameriere si allontana, lui lo rivolge a Kurt.

"Non berrò un frappé." Lo sguardo di Kurt è omicida e Sebastian pensa che sia davvero scortese perché è anche stato così carino da offrirglielo, nonostante tutto. "Seguo una dieta molto ferrea e salutare e di certo non verrò meno per un idiota come te."

"Woah." Sebastian solleva ironicamente le mani in aria. "Qualcuno sta cominciando a diventare offensivo."

"Mi prendi in giro?" Domanda Kurt, e _sì_, Sebastian trova eccitante questo scambio di battute senza sosta. È strano perché raramente riesce a trovare persone all'altezza di questi confronti. "Tu mi hai appena dato della ragazza e ora sarei quello che diventa offensivo?"

"Dire la verità non è offendere." Fa notare Sebastian con una faccia da schiaffi.

"Allora non ti ho offeso neanche io." Obietta Kurt, arricciando il naso. "Anzi, credo di averti fatto un complimento, riducendo quello che penso di te in realtà."

"Cosa pensi di me allora?" Sebastian chiede curioso, poggiando un gomito sul tavolo e il mento sul palmo della mano, battendo da finto innocente le ciglia. "Perché sai, ci conosciamo appena, potresti sbagliarti."

"Non ci si può sbagliare con una persona come te." Risponde subito Kurt, prontamente. "Mi rifiuto di applicare la regola 'non lasciarti ingannare dalle apparenze' in questo caso."

"Allora, ti ascolto." Sebastian ribatte prontamente, come se Kurt non avesse detto nulla. "Cosa pensi di me?"

Kurt sembra riflettere per qualche secondo, come se stia considerando l'idea di rispondergli. Tuttavia, alla fine fa una smorfia e colleziona rapidamente le proprie cose, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Sebastian.

"Sai una cosa?" Chiede e Smythe annuisce, arricciando le labbra per prenderlo in giro. "Non mi va di perdere tempo con te, Sebastian. Quindi, siccome non sparirai mai, me ne vado io."

"Mi mancherai." Mormora ironicamente Sebastian, ridacchiando.

"Oh mi dispiace così tanto, non ne hai idea." Risponde Kurt e, senza dargli neanche il tempo di replicare si sta già allontanando.

Sebastian si rilassa un po' contro la sedia, di nuovo, voltandosi per guardare il sedere a Kurt mentre si allontana. È rotondo, perfetto, e sembra proprio che abbia bisogno di una bella scopata. Peccato che se lo porti dietro uno come Kurt.

"Ecco a lei." Il cameriere lo fa sobbalzare, poggiando il cappuccino e il frappé davanti a lui.

Sebastian fa una smorfia, facendo passare lo sguardo tra le due bibite e sospirando mentre pensa a un modo per farne buon uso, visto che Kurt è andato via e lui si rifiuta categoricamente di bere un frappé.

Solleva lo sguardo verso il cameriere allora e gli indica un ragazzo in fondo alla sala.

"Puoi dirgli che questo lo offro io se viene a sedersi qui con me?"

Kurt non vuole davvero lasciarsi influenzare dalle parole di quell'idiota.

Insomma, è evidente che Sebastian sia invidioso di Scott e del fatto che non abbia bisogno di comportarsi da stronzo come lui per avere un po' di attenzioni. Quindi, di conseguenza, è anche logico che buona parte delle cose che dice, le tiri fuori soltanto per sparlare di lui per invidia.

È realistico ma non abbastanza convincente da far rilassare Kurt.

Probabilmente non dovrebbe neanche interessargli che a Scott non sia mai piaciuto un ragazzo, in ogni caso. Non è mai stato il tipo di persona con dei pregiudizi e non comincerà oggi. Tuttavia, c'è quella stupida fobia che lo spinge a pensare che sia soltanto un esperimento. Magari è stupido, ma non può fare a meno di pensarci mentre guida lungo il viale dove abitano gli Smythe.

Non appena l'ha imboccato, ha notato che è uno di quei viali da ricconi, con tutte ville costose e giardini immensi. Scott non gli ha mai dato l'impressione di essere una persona appartenente a una classe sociale ricca, probabilmente perché non si vanta di nulla. Sul serio, alle volte si chiede come sia possibile che una donna abbia partorito sia Scott sia Sebastian, soprattutto nello stesso giorno.

Riesce a trovare il numero civico e per qualche secondo resta in auto, fissando l'enorme villa che ha davanti.

Probabilmente non avrebbe neanche mai il coraggio di _entrare_ in un posto del genere.

È fin troppo abituato alla sua casa che sa di famiglia per riuscire a sentirsi a proprio agio in quella villa enorme quindi, quando vede Scott camminare lungo il sentiero del giardino e avvicinarsi all'auto è sollevato all'idea di non dover entrare.

Per qualche secondo si perde semplicemente nella contemplazione del ragazzo: ha i capelli abbassati, lisci, che ricadono lungo la fronte. Indossa una camicia blu scuro e un cardigan verde-grigio che supera appena i suoi jeans scuri e stretti. Gli sta sorridendo con quel sorriso dolce e abbagliante che lo contraddistingue e sta già facendo sciogliere Kurt.

Se anche volesse sforzassi di ricordare le parole di Sebastian, non ci riuscirebbe.

È bastato uno sguardo a renderlo allegro ed entusiasta della loro piccola gita al Luna Park.

Scott apre lo sportello ed entra in auto, allungandosi leggermente oltre il proprio sedile per piazzare un bacio dolce sulla guancia di Kurt. Anche un gesto così stupido e docile fece sospirare un po' Kurt nel suo posto a sedere. Dove ammettere che era strano sentirsi così.

Insomma, il suo primo bacio era stato rubato e aveva un po' di risentimenti verso Blaine per averlo tradito con il notorio commesso di GAP, ma sentirsi così per uno strofinio di labbra sulla guancia, beh … era strano. Probabilmente se non fosse stato per quell'improvvisa agitazione, avrebbe notato che anche Scott era un po' teso per il gesto, come se avesse avuto bisogno di una buona dose di coraggio per riuscire a farlo.

"Buonasera." Sussurra Scott, staccandosi un po' dalla sua pelle, con un sorriso allegro in viso.

"_Bonsoir à toi._" Kurt risponde, sentendo immediatamente le guance andare a fuoco. Scott è così dannatamente adorabile.

Ci sono effettivamente alcune parti di lui che gli ricordano Blaine. Insomma, è dolce e premuroso come lui, ma non è uno che ama stare al centro dell'attenzione. Kurt è certo di non averlo sentito cantare un assolo a parte _I'm Yours _di Jason Mraz per entrare nelle Nuove Direzioni. Ha dovuto cantare per un provino, ma raramente si propone al glee.

Quando Scott inarca le sopracciglia, ancora sorridente, in un'espressione evidentemente confusa, Kurt si rende conto del fatto che ha passato un paio di minuti nel silenzio più totale, a fissarlo e pensare quelle cose.

Subito il suo viso si accende di un rosso più denso e, ridacchiando nervosamente, concentra lo sguardo sulla strada, sollevando il piede dalla frizione. Scott resta in silenzio ma Kurt può sentire il suo sguardo su di sé.

Non spiacevole, non lo sarebbe mai.

"Allora, Luna Park?" Chiede, immettendosi cautamente in corsia.

"Ti dispiace se accendiamo la musica?" Domanda Scott, e Kurt dà per scontato che sia una conferma. "Ci vuole un po' per Columbus."

"Chiedi a me se dispiace la musica?" Ride Kurt, cominciando a guidare attentamente. "Stai tentando di farmi capire che non mi conosci affatto?"

Anche Scott ride, allacciandosi la cintura e accomodando la schiena contro il sedile.

"Diciamo che sto imparando a conoscerti e ora che ho scoperto come guidi, ci vorranno almeno _venti ore_ di musica."

"Hey!" Kurt si volta un po' verso di lui, facendo una smorfia, ma tornando subito dopo alla strada. "C'è una persona a cui tengo in macchina con me, quindi ho intenzione di guidare con cautela."

"Mi chiedo se ci stiamo muovendo …" Lo prende in giro Scott e Kurt vorrebbe mettere il broncio, ma proprio non riesce a trattenere una risata. "Magari siamo ancora davanti casa mia."

"Taci." Kurt mormora, ancora ridendo, mentre si allunga per colpirgli la spalla con uno schiaffetto. "Ci stiamo muovendo e stiamo andando a quello stupido luna park."

Scott non risponde, finge di piagnucolare un po' per lo schiaffo, ma un istante dopo sta già ridendo di nuovo.

Mentre Kurt torna a guardare la strada, quella risata gli provoca un sorriso spontaneo e un senso di leggerezza che gli invade il corpo. È qualcosa di nuovo ed è felice di sperimentarlo con Scott.


End file.
